legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - List of Big Bads
List of Big Bads is the first terminology page of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow with the goal to explain the main antagonists of the story across the eras. The story had several villains since the birth of the U.S.A's foundation. Note: This article is in construction. More characters are coming soon. 13 Tribulations (formerly 12) 13 - Moloch (also an Ultimate Evil) Moloch, or "King George Washington, First of His Name", is the infamous Demon king and the founder of a dystopia region named the "United Kingdom of America" or the "UKA" in an alternate reality. Being the Thirteenth and Final Tribulation, Moloch is a sadistic, horrible and cruel fiend, a children slayer and a corrupter. Throughout years, he led his fanatic ritual to rise terror on the land. His Hessian minions killed poor Abraham van Brunt, the former best friend of Ichabod and the ex-fiancé of Katrina, and Moloch made Abraham to Deal with the Devil by transforming him into the Horseman of Death. He revived Ichabod Crane’s son Jeremy thirteen years ago, turning him into the Horseman of War, and brushed the memories of both the witness Abbie Mills and her sister Jenny, causing Jenny went into the Tarrytown Psych. Later, Moloch corrupted Abbie’s cop friend and partner, Andy Brooks, making him as his pawn and soon killed Brooks brutally when he failed to arrest Ichabod, just like he did to zillions of zealots who worshiped and assisted him. Even so, Moloch then revived Brooks as an undead necromancer and later transformed him into one of his demon minions, causing Brooks' mental state worsened. What is worse, in Moloch’s mind, none of his Horsemen is meaningful for him. They are all simply pawns for him. Moloch will do anything to plunge the whole world into Despair Event Horizon. Old Timeline The Old Timeline Moloch did not build the so-called UKA nor Sleepy Hollow 2. He was destroyed by Henry Parrish and made the prophecy on the Grand Grimoire utterly unreliable. Even so, Moloch's premature death had caused significant effect on Purgatory. It released nearly every souls inside it and caused tremendous death, terror and fall from grace. Becoming a spiritual terror, Moloch was considered an abomination throughout years, and even most of the members from Ultimate Despair had feared him. New Timeline However, Michael Langdon from future, wished to make Moloch the true final tribulation of the Two Witnesses, and he wished to use Moloch as his Anti-God to build his own Catholic Church in an darker way. By the end of War Arc, the Unknown Figure had managed to change history by piecing Moloch's shattered soul together and made it stronger and more horrible, thus creating a new storyline. In this New Timeline, even though Purgatory's destruction was inevitable, Moloch had nevertheless revived and reconstructed himself step by step. The action of Michael had made Moloch truly the final Tribulation of the Witnesses once and for all, and thus continuing the birth of the remaining two Horsemen which absurdly shut down in Old Timeline. Eventually, Moloch will become a Multi-Universal threat no weaker than Leohart the Prince of Hell, whom he betrayed long ago. 1 - The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are four supernatural entities summoned by Moloch and posed as his loyal servants, so as to bring about the apocalypse. They are partially represented by four white trees and were written in the Book of Revelation, representing conquest, war, famine and death, riding atop horses that were black, red, pale and white, respectively. All four have appeared in the dream sequence of Ichabod Crane where he is tasked by his wife, Katrina Crane, to stop them from bringing about the Apocalypse. Each of the horsemen were once mortal men that have sold their souls over to Moloch, who remade them into what they currently are. Excluding Death, the other three horsemen still possess their heads. According to Moloch, there is not a set person for each Horseman, as there had been Horsemen before Henry became War, and he claimed there would be replacements after him. The Horsemen had their respective and more detailed introduction in Arc & Spin-Off Big Bads section, containing more information. 2 - Pandora Pandora was a mysterious woman who arrived in Sleepy Hollow more than two centuries ago. She managed to weakened a revived Moloch for a while after she tricked and captured the Headless Horseman within a dark box said to contain all the evils of the world, from which she summoned a myriad of dark creatures to terrorize the inhabitants of Sleepy Hollow. However, it was revealed that she was the wife/love interest and servant of the Hidden One, a Greater Evil. Pandora deeply loved her husband, and she was completely on board with destroying all of humanity. Unlike Moloch or the Headless, Pandora's motives were a mystery, and her interests in the Two Witnesses (Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane) were equally mysterious, for she never directly attacked them, instead sending her minions to hurt some innocent victims and see the results of how the Witnesses dealt with the threat. She claimed to have been sold into slavery by her own father, and later Ichabod confirmed that she was not the Pandora of Greek Myth, but rather she came from Sumeria. All the while she causes malevolent mischief, she seems to be cultivating a dark tree that blooms black roses, and may not even be human herself. Her Box of Evil has many creatures doing their dirty deeds for her. 3 - Vizeran DeVir Vizeran DeVir was an exiled drow arch-mage during the Rage of Demons and is the mastermind of Elemental Evil Crisis. A scion of House DeVir, Vizeran studied the arcane arts at the same time as Gromph Baenre. Gromph discovered Vizeran's true devotion to the Elder Elemental Eye and engineered his disgrace and exile as an unbeliever of Lolth. Ironically, this spared Vizeran from the downfall of House DeVir at the hands of House Do'Urden. In his exile, he became a great arch-mage, building his tower of Araj and plotting his revenge. Centuries before the late 15th century DR, Vizeran DeVir crafted the weapons Ironfang, Drown, Windvane, and Tinderstike for the Elemental Evil cults in the Fane of the Eye of Tyar-Besil. From afar, Vizeran acted as the shadowy patron of the Council of Spiders and from their number he gained the assistance of Grin Ousstyl. During the Rage of Demons, Vizeran correctly deduced what had truly happened: Lolth had manipulated Gromph as a pawn to unleash the demon lords throughout the Underdark in order to gain absolute power in the Abyss. The demon lords in the Realms used faerzress to spread their madness. Vizeran devised a plan to send the demon lords back while aimed for the destructive Maze Engine itself. Therefore, at Gravenhollow, he approached an expedition led by some adventurers, hired by Bruenor Battlehammer to investigate the threat of the demon lords, offering his help. In truth, his plot aimed to gather all the demon lords back at their original place of summoning—Menzoberranzan itself—before they were sent back to the Abyss. 4 - Lord Helio 5 - Michael Langdon (New Timeline Only) Michael Langdon is the biological grandson and the adopted son of Constance Langdon, and the birth child of Tate Langdon and Vivien Harmon. He is a seemly innocent child, but in fact he is a pure-evil Anti-Christ. He is the hidden but true primary & final antagonist in the upcoming crossover - LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, and he will appears in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga as the titular primary antagonist. In both of the works, his storylines are original, being an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. Also, Michael is one of the thirteen arch-villains in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and a supporting antagonist in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, becoming an ally of Diabla / Eckidina KnightWalker, The Fallen and Order of Terror, and start the purge in Vatican in order to make way for his own glory, but later was backstabbed by Diabla and was forced to turned against her. After World War III, Michael remained his position as the Pope of a new born Fallen Catholic Church and started his next move of interfering time. He is the second influential antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow after Moloch, but was the most recurring antagonist ever in overall story. After his child form's destruction, Michael was sent to Hell, tormented and struggled in an eternal fight between him and Leohart's failed minions and slaves. However, not only the New Timeline he caused cannot be reverse, but also Michael's soul was proved to be so strong that it escaped its possible fate of turning into nothingness. Before his death, Michael split the soul himself secretly into zillions of pieces and spread them across the whole Multi-Universe, and this act was never achieved by any major villains in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow before or after him, not even Moloch. Ichabod had foreseen its influence and it will cause great suffering in future, and it will explained in Moloch Arc and future spin-offs, even in LOTM: Destiny, when Michael's escaped soul possessed a cultist member who loyal to him in order to regenerate his flesh once more, before absorbing the remnants of his Legion and thus regaining his Demon Prince Fusion Form once again. Therefore, it is clear that Michael is not completely destroyed after his final battle with Team Witness and the Spirit Guides. However, there is one thing is for sure: Even after his apparent death, Michael gets his last laugh by influencing both the worlds of Sword of Kings and Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. After Moloch's final defeat, despite being able to move on and trying to forget about the Tribulations, Ichabod, Abbie and Katrina - as well as the entire Team Witness - were all haunted by the nightmare of Michael very often throughout the rest of their life. 6 - Jasmine Porcelain Jasmine Porcelain is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple and is the primary antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Rose & Lolth Saga and a recurring supporting villain in the rest of the story, especially in Elemental Evil Saga. Formerly the fifth Tribulation, she was imprisoned by Michael Langdon who took her place, but after Michael's death, she escaped the Nine Hells and became the Tribulation again. Being a sea elf, Jasmine was zealously devoted to Lolth, the Demon Queen of Spiders, Drows and Chaos. She envisioned herself to be a drider (an abomination combined a drow and a giant spider) and saw many drows like Drizzt Do'Urden as heathens who betrayed the "true ways" of drows. She is also a genocidal monster who dreamed to exterminate her sea elf kin with tidal waves. She is also hunger for power and would never have qualm sucking anyone's life power. Being the fifth (later sixth) Tribulation and an aquatic elf that is ironically devoted to the malevolent Lolth, Queen of Spiders, is a charismatic and depraved fiend who was ashamed of being a sea elf instead of Drows. She was fond of drow supremacy established by the Houses Xolarrin and Banere and so she tried to make herself like a dark elf by devoted herself into the evil worshiping of Lolth. Posing herself as a fake matron, Jasmine Porcelain falsely accused Drizzt Do'Urden as a heathen and gathered her slaves of grey dwarves to do her dirty work of capturing him. Anyone resisted her shall be punished by her and her Illthid companions. She was also the woman who expressed Lolth's Will in front of Gromph Banere to make him unleash the demon princes from the Abyss. She had also became the woman behind the Temple of Spiders' evil acts and the Cult of Crushing Wave's genocidal actions, as it was her who desired to purge the whole sea elf society with devastation orb, not Gar Shatterkeel as many thought. In Crushing Wave Arc, she was the Bigger Bad who orchestrated the purge of aquatic elves by disguising herself as an advisor of the water cult, so that she could wipe the existence of her kin. She will complete this atrocity before turning herself into a drow - later even a Drider - so that no sea elves will ever exist. Even evil people like Vanifer, Aerisi Kalinoth, Vizeran DeVir, Valindra Shadowmantle, Thurl Merosska and Marlos Urnayle expressed great disgust in her actions. In Moloch Saga, being revived by Moloch and became his helper, Jasmine Porcelain became the one of the hidden major antagonists in Tyranny of Dragons Sub Arc. She started working with the rebuilt Cult of Dragons after her resurrection to regain slavery in Rothe Valley, and she was in fact manipulating Severin in their actions to deal with a savage blue dragon. Later, when some slaves resisted with the help of Emerald Enclave, Jasmine electrocuted the resisted peasants by the lightning and thunder of Blue Dragons so that no one will ever resist her might with the help of a deranged dragon. She also envisioned to make Tiamat, the Queen of Chromatic Dragons, to become a slave of Lolth after placing the Cult of Dragons under her thumb. Being a corrupt, fanatic and deranged racist, Jasmine Porcelain immediately became a dark figure who exceeded Matron Baenre to be one of the worst Lolth enforcers in history, and is even considered to be an avatar of Lolth herself. 7 - Zadkiel 8 - Valindra Shadowmantle Valindra Shadowmantle was an Overwizard of the Host Tower of the Arcane and Master of the North Tower responsible for the Brotherhoods operations in the northern quadrant of Faerûn. Later, she became an important player in the politics of rebuilt Neverwinter. Valindra was born in 1225 DR in the High Forest, where she trained as a wizard. Frustrated with the slow pace of her education, she left her homeland in 1322 DR to pursue her own goals. Valindra made her way to Mirabar where she found little trouble persuading a trusting old wizard to take her on as an apprentice. After a year working with her mentor she murdered him and appropriated his spell books and magic items. From there she headed for Luskan and made contact with the Arcane Brotherhood, eventually earning a place as one of their lesser agents in 1362 DR. Since then she applied herself to carrying out assignments with precision and alacrity, gaining a reputation that put her in good stead when the Arch-mage Arcane sought a replacement Overwizard of the North Tower in the wake of his purging of the organization in late 1371 DR or early 1372 DR. It appears that after the destruction of the Hosttower of the Arcane, and the death of herself and her husband Arklem Greeth she appeared to have become a lich. Their phylacteries were made from gems that were given to them by Jarlaxle. She had long lustrous black hair, delicate features and the inner flames in her eyes common to liches. She seemed to enjoy being reminded of her beauty and she appeared to be sweet at times. But her instability grew over time and she became more unstable and aggressive in combat - not caring if allies got caught in the cross fire. During her travels with the fanatics of Asmodeus under the command of Thay she showed that she was fully willing and hoping to join in the ranks of Szass Tam. Using a powerful rich-red ruby scepter of Asmodeus that was given to her by Szass Tam and with the prayers of the cultists, she called forth a pit fiend called Beealtimatuche whom in the end was responsible for the death of Bruenor Battlehammer. She was cast below ground in her wraith form by Jarlaxle and as she did so she swore to murder Jarlaxle, Drizzt Do'Urden, and Dahlia Sin'felle. After her apparent demise in the Dread Ring, Valindra's soul pacted with Moloch and revived herself. She also made the rouge angel, Zadkiel, as her companion. She is also the major mastermind behind Black Host's descending on Earth, Mephisto's release and Blackheart's resurrection. Valindra never felt the same respect for community that other moon elves shared. She grew into a self-absorbed individual who cared little for anything that wasn't connected to her own interests or goals. Valindra prided herself on her intellect and would rather talk her way out of a fight than blast an opponent with magic. That said, she wouldn't hesitate to kill or maim an enemy if the situation demanded it. 9 - Emperor Mateus / Light Emperor / Dark Emperor / Emperor LightRay II Emperor Mateus is the ruler of the Palamecian Empire and aims to conquer the world through demonic forces. His empire, Palamecia is cursed with demonic influences coming from the long lost LightRay Empire that corrupt its emperors. The original Emperor LightRay gained eternal soul after dealing with Moloch, who was just a Fallen Angel at that time. Desiring to rule the world by human proxy, Emperor LightRay turns men into malicious masterminds by using everything at its disposal to pollute their thoughts with its malice, and Mateus is LightRay's reincarnation. After ascending to the throne, Mateus exiles his mother, Airu, to the deserts of Palamecia, but she still spends her life trying to find a way to save him. The Emperor wears golden armor with purple robes underneath. His hair is blond and spiked, with an extra-long ponytail, and purple ombre at the tip of the side bangs. His head is adorned with multiple tiny sapphires, emeralds, opaques, and rubies. Black and white stripes trace his ribs on his chest plate, and demonic looking faces embellish his waist and back. His gauntlets sport extended claws. The Emperor wears purple makeup on his eyes and lips, and a purple crown depicting a serpent. He has at times worn a darker outfit, with a hairstyle that resembles a pair of demonic horns. This outfit exposes his hands, which have long fingernails painted black with golden lines, as well as rings on his middle and index fingers of his left hand. The pair of horns have golden ornaments as well as a crown with circular rubies. Because his soul was split to dominate both sides of the afterlife, the Emperor carried on two appearances each representing the spiritual element the form embodies. The first half; Hell Emperor, Emperor of Hell, or simply Dark Emperor; is almost bestial with a skull-like face and razor-sharp teeth, and snakes on his head similar to Medusa. He is covered with spines and wears a dark cape or cloak and has clawed hands. The other half, the Light Emperor, has an otherworldly appearance and always has his eyes closed. He has six wings similar to a Seraph, and a golden gate on his back. He at times appears to be made of clouds and wears a light-colored robe. Being the ruler of Palamecia, the Emperor is arrogant, intelligent and manipulative. He addresses his enemies politely, but is quick to call them insects or worms. His arrogance leads him to refuse to personally fight his enemies unless they prove themselves by defeating his minions. He is a misanthrope, harboring a hatred of humanity, declaring humanity to have a flawed sense of justice and having forsaken love, and being inherently violent. He views himself as the only one capable of ruling as Emperor. There are subtle personality differences between the Emperor's different incarnations in the mortal world and the afterlives. The Dark Half is destructive to the point of no longer caring about merely ruling the Palamecian Empire, seeking to destroy the world with the powers he gained upon his return from Hell. The Light Half initially comes off as courteous and repentant, but ultimately shares the mortal Emperor's misanthropy. 10 - Malcolm Dreyfuss Malcom Dreyfuss was the owner of a large corporation called Dreyfuss Enterprises who succeeded in gaining immortality to prevent him from going to Hell and losing his soul. Working under Moloch as his new agent on Earth, Malcolm makes his Enterprise a ruse to hide the existence of Moloch's Dark Empire, the United Kingdom of America. Malcolm now plans to gather a new group of Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and orchestrate the End of Days to conquer the world. When he was young, Malcolm Dreyfuss was one of the best friends with Ansel when they were younger. The two of them created a business together. Malcolm was the brains of the operation and Ansel dealt with the social part of the business. Over time, people saw Ansel of the face of the business and Malcolm became a kind of shadow to Ansel. After having enough Malcolm took all of the things that was rightfully his back but crashed his car as he was drinking. A demon named Jobe (who was one of Moloch's many servants) saves Malcolm and makes a deal with him that they will get rid of Ansel and he will get sole ownership of the business in exchange for his soul when he dies. Malcolm signs on the dotted line and Jobe takes Ansel to Hell. Over time, Malcolm becomes a well successful businessman, but burdened with the fact that he will have to give up his soul once he dies, and he found a loophole. He thought that if he found all of the pieces of the Philosopher's Stone and put it back together, he would be able to achieve immortality, meaning that he will never die and won't have to give up his soul. 11 - Sascha Vykos Sascha Vykos, born Myca Vykos, is the mastermind behind the seemly Big Bad Wannabe, Leonard Espiritus, as the true main villain of the 11th Saga. She is a monster whose legacy dates back to 11th Century Constantinople. Sired by the Tzimisce Symeon, Vykos eventually destroyed his sire by repeatedly consuming and regurgitating him before a final act of draining him to death. Changing his gender and taking the name "Sascha," Vykos became a major figure in the monstrous Sabbat, feared even by her monstrous Clan. Vykos invents new tortures, having perfected them upon countless unwilling victims whose agony she can prolong for years to centuries, alternating it with incredible pleasure to make the victim unsure if it is experiencing torture or rape. In modern times, Vykos plays a major role in the war for the United States East Coast, using her fellow Sabbat as Cannon Fodder or torture victims when she's bored. One luckless failed assassin is reshaped to her servant, tortured and broken so she may experiment with how loyal she has made him. With a thousand year reign of horror, an insatiable hunger for knowledge and an unspeakable appetite for torture, Vykos is the one who shows the rest of the Sabbat what it truly means to be a monster. 12 - Hubert Zodiak Arc & Spin-Off Big Bads (Including respective sections for the Four Horsemen's introduction) The Headless Horseman / The Horseman of Death / Abraham Van Brunt Abraham Van Brunt, also known as the Horseman of Death, Headless, Death, the Horseman and the Headless Horseman, is an undead man and one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He was an Englishman who fought alongside the American army. He was betrothed to Katrina Crane, who, at the time, left him for his best friend, Ichabod Crane. Wanting vengeance, he sold his soul to Moloch after being killed by the Shadow Warriors (a large group of Hessian soldiers who served Moloch) in 1774. Working with Lady Van Tassel, the Horseman got the chance to slay Ichabod, but was beheaded within that brief moment. After he was killed, he was entombed beneath a lake within a chained mortsafe to prevent anyone from releasing him from the outside. Being bound by blood, Death and Crane were both resurrected in 21st century of Sleepy Hollow. In his human life, Abraham was a proud man and a clear product of his time and family. He would go to extremes when buying gifts for Katrina while Ichabod was more subtle. While initially a good man, he was devastated and angered by Katrina's decision to leave him upon the discovery that Ichabod had been the true love of her life. Abraham challenged his friend to a duel and when he apparently won, he was mortally shot by a Hessian soldier. Moloch then approached him and offered Katrina to him in exchange for him becoming the Horseman of Death, an offer he accepted without question, as it also gave him what he wanted in the process: Revenge, though what he truly wanted was to be with Katrina once more. As a Horseman of the Apocalypse, his anger and hatred may be further augmented toward Ichabod Crane and anyone else that stands in his way of his objective, though without his head or a necromancer, his only means of expressing himself are through his physical actions. While able to hold grudges and the desire to obtain revenge, Abraham still demonstrates that his desire for Katrina to love him the way that he loves her is still strong, and that he would do nearly anything to see her happy to be at his side. With the apparent death of Moloch, Abraham's more human traits have begun to slowly resurface; a fact noted by both Katrina and Ichabod. He was willing to consider Katrina's offer to find a spell to separate him from his Horseman aspect but refused to return with the group after the fight with Orion; wishing to live freely. After he was captured by Pandora and later set freed by Ichabod, he fought Pandora and killed her once he reclaimed his skull, indicating that as much as he hated Ichabod, he hated Pandora more because of being imprisoned in her box. Lady Van Tassel Lady Van Tassel, born Mary Archer with her ancestry is Peston, is Katrina's stepmother and is born to be a sadist. After deposing the former Lady after poisoning her, the new Lady Van Tassel started a serial murder as soon as her stepdaughter made Ichabod becoming the first Witness. Being a loyal servant of Moloch, she slandered and killed for Balthus Van Tassel's fortune and managed to fake her death by burning a maid alive. She also managed to pact with the Horseman of Death and forced Katrina's coven sisters turned against their former leader. Years after banishing her stepdaughter to Purgatory, Lady Van Tassel buried her step-grandson Jeremy with no second thought, but not before speak ill of Jeremy's parents and framing them to be cold-blooded and selfish. Later, after escaping from Purgatory, Lady Van Tassel killed more people in painful ways to gain immortality and youth. Then, she began to leave Moloch's control to become a Tribulation herself, but eventually it could never be true. Melancholia Melancholia is a evil fairy who was forced to served Moloch, and she is also Michael Langdon's apprentice and Neo-Hellfire's builder. In fact, she hated Moloch very much and decided to double-cross him under Michael's influence. She deemed Michael as her only true friend and fell in love with him in her own twisted way, but Michael never loved her. She is an OC character made by Officer Candy Apple and served as a minor villain in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files. She is also the main antagonist (although the Disc One Final Boss before FOLIE) of the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Crossover - Firenza Junior. Once, as a light fairy, Melancholia was light-hearted and lived inside Enchanted Forest with happiness. She always pursued happiness and will be happy to see others be happy. However, after seeing her friends burned down her best friends and tormented her, corrupted her until she became his loyal killing machine, Melancholia became a twisted fairy who loves to see people cry and drinks their tears. Her darker personality reflected many monsters who served Moloch - heartless, cruel and egotistic. In Old Timeline, she survived Years of Tribulation and became loyal to Triggers Hell when World War III started, and she built a evil organization named Neo-Hellfire to honor Moloch. During this time, she hid herself under the ocean, watching the war raging on while planning to unleash a great flood on Earth. However, after the New Timeline Melancholia (pacted with Michael and became his apprentice) possessed her, the future Melancholia returned to be loyal with Moloch. She also fell in love with Michael and will do anything for him as long as he pleased. After Michael's apparent death, the past Melancholia fell into disillusions and tried to restore her twisted romance by "bringing back" Michael, and she kept capturing humans and transformed them into a Michael after another, making their voice, physical appearance and even genes are as same as him. However, what she did not know is that Michael's soul fragment had observed everything secretly. Once she completed the 4000th Michael, Melancholia was imprisoned by Michael and her soul was devoured, and all of her clones and the entire Neo-Hellfire had been taken over by Michael's Legion, proving that Melancholia was nothing more than just a pawn to Michael, not a lover. After all of the abuse she had suffered, Melancholia had finally seen through Michael's true nature and eventually turned to hate him. When James Colby had brought Moloch's Essence to Sword of Kings universe via his painting, Melancholia arrived at the future and merged with her revived future self again. This time, she joined forces of heroes to wipe Michael's Legion, Moloch's Army and possessed zombies as much as she could, eventually betraying Michael, Moloch and Leohart, thus redeeming herself. After Moloch had defeated and all of the Team Witness had returned back to 2020 as the Years of Tribulation was over, Melancholia chose to stay with Katarina Couteau in order to fight against Triggers Hell, Moloch's remnants, Michael's Legion, Fallen Church remnants and eventually the Fallen (Isaac Westcott) himself. After the Fallen's final death, Melancholia lived for 5 billions years since fairies are immortal. However, after the Darkness itself reemerged at Multi-Universe, both Moloch and Michael Langdon (escaped from Triggers Hell and hid himself to expand his legion secretly) had sprung to life once more. Michael's secret return also brought back his reign of the Fallen Roman Catholic Church as a new Dark Empire. After knowing Moloch and Michael's resurrection, the now heroic Melancholia set out to wipe out the demonic forces that haunted her for 5 billions of years. Jeremy Crane / Henry Parrish / The Horseman of War Jeremy Crane was a main character and the son of Ichabod and Katrina Crane. He was born almost a year after Ichabod battled Abraham Van Brunt the Horseman of Death. He eventually became War, the Second of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse while hiding under the pretense that he is the Sin Eater with the name Henry Parrish, who had broken the blood bond between his father and Abraham. As Jeremy was always alone, he enjoyed solitude and despised others greatly as those he loved had died and everyone else saw him as a monster, some even punishing him for his powers. When Jeremy created his Golem, he felt like he had a true friend and father to watch out for him and was satisfied to be alone with his Golem as it protected him from anyone else. He only sees people who truly cared him and gave him compassion as his friends. As Lady Van Tassel and the Sisterhood were responsible for trapping his mother in Purgatory, Jeremy grew to resent them and refused to join them at every opportunity. When they trapped his companion in Purgatory and attempted to murder him, he seethed in anger and rage for two centuries under the ground. As no one but his Golem was anything close to a friend or family, Jeremy felt alone. As Moloch offered him a place of power and released him from his tomb, Jeremy was more than willing to accept Moloch as his "true father" as he saw that Ichabod and Katrina's absences were a betrayal that created his life of suffering. Later episodes show that he may remember events from his childhood when in places of where they occurred, but make him more resentful of his parents. After losing his armor in a battle and being sent to his doom by Moloch, Jeremy had finally realized Moloch as being cruel and uncaring, even to the point of feeling hurt when the demon said that there have been Horsemen before himself and there would be Horsemen after him. This resulted in him finally forgiving his parents and turning against Moloch, especially after Ichabod pleaded with Jeremy to take his life instead of Katrina's. Gar Shatterkeel Gar Shatterkeel was the Prophet of Water and the leader of the Cult of the Crushing Wave that worship Ollydra. Gar was born in a poor fishing village in the Nelanther Isles. When he was young, Sahuagin attacked and slaughtered everyone in the village; soon after, he was conscripted by a Tethyrian merchant galley and grew up in brutal indentured servitude that was little more than slavery. When the ship was destroyed by pirates, he clung to the wreckage for days until a shark ripped off his left arm. He finally gave up all hope and accepted his imminent death, but a strong current carried him away from the predator to the shores of the Sword Coast. Believing that the sea itself had saved his life, he spent the next several years devoting himself to studying the ocean, learning powerful water magic. His harsh experiences with both the mercenaries and pirates led him to distrust other people, but he came to believe that it was his calling to find others like him and teach them the power of the sea. When he began to receive visions from the Elder Elemental Eye, he followed them to a hidden cavern beneath the Sumber Hills where he found a powerful magic trident called Drown imbued with the power of the primordial Olhydra, Princess of Evil Water. Taking up the trident, he devoted himself to Olhydra and expanded his followers into the Cult of the Crushing Wave. Possibly due to the ordeals he suffered, is skin was covered in barnacles, and his left arm was replaced by a large mechanical crab claw. He wielded a magical trident known as Drown, one of the four elemental tools made by Vizeran DeVir. Marlos Urnayle Marlos Urnrayle 'was the Prophet of Earth and the leader of the Cult of the Black Earth that worship Ogrémoch. Marlos was born into a wealthy Cormyrean family of Waterdhavian, but squandered his family's wealth on indulgence and luxury. His estate became known for the most depraved forms of entertainment, as well as outrageous masquerades—Marlos' vanity led him to require all guests to don hideous masks to ensure that none would be more beautiful than himself. As he got older, he sought to preserve his youth and looks with magic, eventually finding a ring containing the stolen vitality of a fey creature. So long as he wore the ring, his imperfections vanished and none could resist his charms. One day, however, the ring suddenly transformed Marlos into a medusa. Driven mad by his fate, he fled his family's home with his mask collection. Marlos wandered from one ruined estate to another for several years, until he began to receive visions leading him to a ruined monastery within the Sumber Hills. There, a hidden stairway led him to a cavern in which he found a magical war pick named Ironfang imbued with the power of the primordial Ogrémoch, Prince of Evil Earth. When he claimed it, he saw his purpose with sudden clarity. Becoming a devout follower of Ogrémoch, he began gathering followers into the Cult of the Black Earth. He was genteel and well-spoken, but took pleasure in mocking others and could be driven to fits of blind, unreasoning jealousy. He wielded a magical war pick known as ''Ironfang, one of the four elemental tools made by Vizeran DeVir. Vanifer 'Vanifer '''was the Prophet of Fire and leader of the Cult of the Eternal Flame, crazed worshipers of Imix. Vanifer was born in the poorest quarter of Calimport, surviving only with her cunning wits. She learned to dance for coin, slowly working her way up to the bedchambers of the city's nobles and learning fire magic to distinguish herself from others. She eventually became a pasha's concubine, but hated him despite his lavish affections. She robbed him of a small fortune and left, setting his palace ablaze as she fled. She fled first to Zazesspur, but when the pasha's agents found her she continued to Baldur's Gate. She opened a school for dancers, and when her talent with fire attracted other sorts of students she turned them into a cult of fire worshipers. She led the cult for several years before she began to receive visions that compelled her to seek out a lost temple beneath the Sumber Hills. There she found a magical dagger known as Tinderstrike imbued with the power of the primordial Imix, Prince of Evil Fire. She quickly went from worshiping fire in general to worshiping Imix in particular, establishing a new chapter of her Cult of the Eternal Flame in the area. She is extremely manipulative, gathering allies as she needs them and discarding them as soon as they lose their usefulness. Though she puts on the airs of a rich noble, she despises those born into wealth. She wields a magical dagger known as ''Tinderstrike, one of the four elemental tools made by Vizeran DeVir. Aerisi Kalinoth 'Aerisi Kalinoth '''was the Prophet of Air and leader of the Cult of the Howling Hatred, worshipers of Yan-C-Bin. Born Dara Algwynenn Kalinoth, Aerisi grew up in a remote castle in the Feywild, where she became enamored with tales of winged elves and often played as one. Her parents sheltered her from the conflicts of the world and denied her nothing, catering to her every whim. It was only when they decided it was time for her to join the greater elven society, and brought her to Evereska, that they discovered that their years of pampering and sheltering had turned her into a spoiled child who erupted into fits of rage when she could not get what she wanted. Though a skilled enchantress, she was dismayed to find that the other moon elves were resistant to her charms. Dara once again began envisioning herself as a winged elf, wishing she could control the wind and go wherever she liked, able to dole out punishment on any who offended her. When she began to have dreams of an old mystic with brown skin and white hair who promised to teach her everything she sought to know, she turned to the study of elemental air. When her parents tried to discipline her, she unleashed her new powers against them and left Evereska. Dara's visions eventually led her to a cavern deep beneath the Sumber Hills where she found a magical spear called Windvane imbued with the power of the primordial Yan-C-Bin, Prince of Evil Air. Realizing that he was the figure in her dreams, she gave herself to his worship. Changing her name to Aerisi, she used illusion magic to pretend to be an avariel. Styling herself a queen, she sought out subjects to rule over in her Cult of the Howling Hatred, using her talents for enchantment to sway mortals to her side and fill the cult's ranks with zealots who are fiercely devoted to her. Obsessed with the legends of the avariel, she used constant illusion magic and flying spells to appear as one. She was prone to flights of fancy and impulsiveness, as well as fits of violent rage when her whims were denied. She wielded a magical spear known as ''Windvane, one of the four elemental tools made by Vizeran DeVir. Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince '''Sorensen, also known as Nether Sorensen, 13th Michael, True Michael, Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, Anti-Christ, Tenebrae of the Centre, Blood Moon Wicked, Il Mostro di Firenze, Archer, Lord Sorensen, the Demon Prince, La Persona Superiore a Dio, Prince Sorenson and the name of its human vessel and ironic controller, Michael Langdon, is an OC character created by User:Officer Candy Apple. The original Sorensen was an independent zodiac demon, but it later became the final demonic form of Michael after he fused with the original demon inside the Staff of Eden he retrieved. Failed in its trying to possess its vessel, Sorensen was ironically controlled by Michael and the two became one and the same. After that, the true Michael lurked within the body of Fiamma of the Right alongside Sorensson's corrupt spirit, while the remaining shadows of Michael still start wrecking havoc throughout time and space. Then, many people believed that the true Michael was dead and killing his shadows shall end his reign of terror once and for all. After Fiamma of the Right's defeat, however, the true Michael finally revealed himself in his Sorenson form and announced that Multi-Universe's doom shall be near. As the true main and final villain of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga, Sorensen / Michael is responsible for every evil events in Michael Saga and is arguably the second catalyst villain in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline after Moloch. He is also the posthumous secondary antagonist in Moloch Saga (Final Saga) when many demons of Michael's Legion fused into a army full of Sorensen clones to attack the Harpers in Neverdeath Graveyard. According to Hubert Zodiak, the original Sorensen is one of the 12 Demons he pacted with, and it was representing Sagittarius. Therefore, the original Sorensen was also one of Hubert Zodiak's true masters. Sorensen's defeat alongside Michael had weakened Hubert Zodiak who later went hiding because of this. Nevertheless, while the remaining 11 zodiac demons are both made of evil and amoral, Sorensen is fused with demonic desire and diabolical mind. What is more, instead of controlling Michael, Sorensson became controlled by Michael and fused into one entity with the two minds combined together, forming Michael's final form who managed to break himself into the Heaven. Michael / Sorensen, would also replace Melancholia as the new leader of Neo-Hellfire after abandoning her, causing her heel-face turn against him. As the form of Sorensen, Michael's actions triggered a massive cult following within Neo-Hellfire and they attempted to make Heaven into Hell as well. Michael / Sorensen's ultimate goal is to alter time to make himself the only Pope and even the ruler of Heaven itself. After the final battle against the Witnesses, Michael / Sorensen shattered into pieces and became the Legion to corrupt the Multi-Universe. The Legion start becoming Moloch's pioneer army while Michael's major soul fell into Hell. Among the Legions, there are remains of the original Sorensson who continued to help Hubert Zodiak and Moloch, but the fragments of Sorenson would eventually absorbed by Moloch himself before Michael busted himself from Hell by using Sorensen's fragments, and this time... the fragments shall be wiped out of existence after Moloch's demise, leaving the real Michael / Sorensson in Hell and a little amount of Legion at large. If Michael / Sorensen succeeded in conquesting the Heaven and rewriting the history, order and the whole Multi-Universe in his own image, he will definitely make Heaven a place for hell and complete the rebellion that Lucifer failed to succeed, plunging every heavenly spirits inside misery and chaos. For 5 billions years, the acts of Michael / Sorensen was still remembered by many people in the remnants of Neo-Hellfire, even Satan Cult who sought rebuilding the dark rule of Triggers Hell. If Ichabod and his allies did not stop Michael / Sorensen and wiped many of his influences in time, then the Earth shall be destroyed by the hand of the malicious Demon Deity long before the start of LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline, thus the future evil like Eckidina KnightWalker would not exist at all, nor would future heroes like La Folia Rihavein. The world will end before the start of World War III and even demons like Moloch shall be rivaled. Conspiracy theorists from Neo-Hellfire assumed that Triggers Hell shall prevail and shatter Balam Alliance because of Sorensen, who might be the successor of Leohart the Prince of Hell. Even so, some parts of the original Sorensen still existed in some certain crystals containing his soul fragments. When Hubert Zodiak placed one of the Sorensen Crystal he kept to destroy Ichabod, those crystals with the power of Original Sorenson had eventually merged together and devoured Zodiak, making him his fusion form. This time, the original Sorensson had took control since Zodiak was much weaker, thus the original Sorensen had become the true final antagonist of Zodiak Saga. After Hubert Zodiak was destroyed alongside the original Sorensen, the original spirit of Sorensen was trying to take over Ichabod Crane, but Katrina Crane and the soul of Betsy Ross had used the French Lantern to drive Sorenson's spirit into nothingness. The Original Sorenson's soul was so wicked that even Leohart the Prince of Hell does not accept it. Therefore, Sorenson was wiped by Leohart from existence and turning into a shadow of nothingness, never moving on to the afterlife. After that, Sorenson was ended up sealing inside a dimension surrounded by Time Wraiths to eternally enforce the time and law he tried to brake so for many times before. The remaining power of Sorensen was apparently wiped clean after Moloch fused with many of the crystals to destroy Multi-Universe. In LOTM: Destiny, however, a revived Michael Langdon could still turn into his Sorensen form after resurrected after fusing with the remaining Sorensen crystals and their fragments he found, which meant that even after 5 billions years of his utter destruction, Sorensen's power fragments still remained in the Multi-Universe and it was only a matter of time to have a new vessel for him. Greater Evils Note: These kind of villains are deity-like beings and are nigh-invincible or even invincible. Some Tribulations (if not all) served some of the Ultimate Evils (if not all) and attempt to unleash their power on Earth. Moloch is the only being who is BOTH a Tribulation AND a Greater Evil. Moloch See above. IMPORTANT NOTE: Since he (especially in his New Timeline version) is BOTH a Tribulation AND a Greater Evil, Moloch is the most powerful villain as well as the final boss in the entire storyline. Hidden One Etu Ilu, better known as the Hidden One, is a Sumerian God and is Pandora's master and consort. He is also the one who gave Pandora her box. The Hidden One first appears as the person that Jenny Mills saw when the Shard of Anubis was absorbed into her skin. He appeared in her dream and possessed her, making her skin starting glowing orange and her eyes turned white. He appears as a dark-skinned, bald man in a hood. It was discovered by Ichabod, Abbie, and Joe that he is in fact an Ancient Sumerian god who is cruel, arrogant and hot-tempered driven by lust for power and a hatred of mankind. Ten thousand years ago, due to his evil nature, his fellow gods banished him to the Catacombs, where he seduced Pandora, promising he would make her his wife if she freed him. Giving her a box which could steal a god’s power, he sent her to slaughter his fellow deities, leaving him as the one all-powerful god. However, using a mystical artifact to strip him of his power, the humans imprisoned him in the Catacombs. In the present, Pandora managed to free him; however, due to Abbie, his power source was lost. Obsessed with restoring himself, he had his minions summon monsters from all over world to Sleepy Hollow so he could feed off them, causing many deaths. When the Kindred and Kindress instead fell in love, the furious Hidden One murdered them. Despite initial appearances, the Hidden One proved to only care about power, mistreating and berating Pandora. Attempting to kill the Witnesses, the Hidden One trapped himself in the same spell that originally defeated him, where he learned that, acting in good faith, Pandora had told the original humans of its existence. Not caring that she saved him for a second time, the Hidden One proceeded to torture his wife. When Jenny tried to stop him from restoring himself, he cursed her boyfriend Joe Corbin to become a Wendigo once again, forcing Jenny to kill Joe. Finally regaining his former powers, the Hidden One imprisoned Pandora, then bragged how he would wipe mankind out gradually so he could bask in their fear and suffering. He appears to be romantically involved with Pandora, whom he gave a special box said to contain all the evil in the world. However, it is revealed that he does not care Pandora at all, and all of his so-called "love" and "care" are all ruse and nothing more. Soon, the Hidden reveals his true nature, after braking free, of being ungrateful, selfish and horrid. He is thankless to Pandora for releasing him and tortures her sadistically, just like how Moloch treated Henry Parrish even after so many things were done for him. He also expresses disgust at the notion of love and other human emotions, viewing them as a form of weakness. Pandora is clearly intimidated by him and knows very well that even in his weakened state, he is more powerful than she is. The Hidden One aims to rule the Earth and it's implied that he might have attempted to do so in the past. In addition, while being semi-omnipotent, he admits that omnipotence is not the same as having wisdom. Elder Elemental Eye Tharizdun, also known as the Chained God and Elder Elemental Eye, was a long-forgotten interloper god originating from Oerth who sought to destroy all that is. During the Dawn War, he created the Abyss, an act for which he was imprisoned by the gods. His followers hoped to set him free. A deity hungry for power found and seized a shard of pure evil. This god, Tharizdun, found his mind and spirit opened to the obyriths trapped in their dying darkness. The link to those foul beings corrupted him in an instant, driving the deity to madness. But the obyriths' plan to seize the celestial realms controlled by Tharizdun and his kind was met with resistance and a twist they had not anticipated. The obyriths demanded that the deity plant the seed of evil within the Astral Sea, promising him total dominion of that realm in exchange for his fealty. Even within his madness, however, Tharizdun recognized that his fellow gods would turn on him before he could fully seize the power the obyriths promised. Instead, the mad god traveled to the farthest reaches of the cosmos, planting the seed of evil in a primordial expanse of the churning Elemental Chaos, the realm of the fallen primordials, which he hoped to seize as his own. This seed eventually grew into the Abyss, and though the act gained him great power, his fellow gods temporarily put aside their differences in order to imprison him. He was trapped in another universe that had been completely subsumed by its own version of The Abyss, known only as Voidharrow. The gods left him with all of his powers intact in this realm, similar to what he wished to turn his universe into. The mad god occasionally had periods of lucidity. It was during these periods that he plotted his escape. One of his more successful plans was the creation of the persona known as the Elder Elemental Eye. In this guise, he communicated with the evil archomentals - Imix (fire), Ogremoch (earth), Yan-C-Bin (air) and Olhydra (water), the Princes of Elemental Evil, convincing them that they were his creations, thereby gaining their allegiance. Lolth Lolth, the (Demon) Queen of Spiders, is the goddess of the Drow, of spiders and of chaos. Once a member of the Elven pantheon, the Seldarine, and named Araunshee, Lolth betrayed the Seldarine out of growing malice, discontent, and lust for power. She betrayed her husband, the chief elven God Corellon Larethian to his enemy, the Orc God Gruumsh and tried to help the destruction of the Seldarine. When she failed, Lolth fled to the Demonweb Pits and led her chosen race, the Drow, into the Underdark, becoming a twisted and cruel goddess. Lolth would soon trick her own grandson into absorbing the essence of a demon lord to corrupt him into serving Lolth as her champion forever. Lolth had the Drow establish a society absolutely built on sadism and backstabbing, solely for her own pleasure, with cruel edicts consisting of demands for the sacrifice of every newborn male child at birth and demands for her priestesses to carve out the hearts of males they grow too fond of. What sets Lolth apart from other evil Gods is that she cares nothing for her race or her worshipers, viewing them as merely tools for power. For her own amusement, she will capriciously withhold her favor from loyal Drow just for the pleasure of seeing them die. Lolth has nothing less than genocidal fury towards all surface elves and routinely directs her followers to murder them. After becoming more powerful, Lolth proceeded to purge the Drow pantheon of other deities, ending her victory by destroying her own daughter, Eilistraee with savage glee. Tiamat Tiamat is the goddess of all Chromatic Dragons in Dungeons & Dragons, most notably appearing in the cartoon adaptation. She appears as a five-headed dragon, with each head that of one of the five races of Chromatic Dragon; black, blue, green, red, and white. Tiamat was also the eternal rival of her brother Bahamut, ruler of the good metallic dragons. As the queen/goddess of the Chromatic dragons, Tiamat is a tremendously powerful beast. She is very strong, and each of her heads can attack with one different elemental spell: fire (red), acid (black), poisonous gas (green), lightning (blue) and ice (white). Her massive wings allow her to fly, but she can also open interdimensional portals to travel long distances. Tiamat's massive size and hard scales protect her from most sources of damage, including magic. In Dungeons and Dragons lore, Tiamat had three avatars. The Dark Lady was a mulan female with long dark hair and completely black eyes. She always wore dark robes and frequently had a seductive smile on her face. The Chromatic Dragon was a dragon with stubby legs and five heads that could be any combination of head belonging to a chromatic dragon, the skin of each merged into three stripes - blue-green, gray and purple before they merged again into brown skin that covered her tail. Sometimes, The Chromatic Dragon appeared as Tchazzar when manifesting in Chessenta. The Undying Queen was a dracolich version of The Chromatic Dragon. Tiamat had three manifestations in Avernus as well. One of which never left the gate to Dis. Her manifestation as Azharul was her other 'public' face used for when foes challenged her to combat, meanwhile her original body remained secluded in her lair. Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:13 Tribulations Category:CIS Productions Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Jester of Chaos Category:DarkFallen Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil